What happens in Vegas DOESN'T always stay in Vegas
by Lovis
Summary: The Glee club are in vegas, and let me just say one thing: what happens in vegas, doesn't always stay in vegas... have a nice reading and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: What happens in Vegas, DOESN'T always stay in Vegas**

**A/N: Hello every one! Here is a new story that I have been working on and I hope you like it :) **

**Good to know: In this story, Finn and Rachel had a "thing" like in the shove but didn't do anymore about it when they found out that Quinn was pregnant. And in this story the baby is Finns so, that between Quinn and Puck never happened. And Rachel and Puck never dated. **

**Disclamere: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter one:

Puck woke up with a groin, when the sun hit him in the face, and he opened his eyes. He had a headache and the worst hangover ever! Man how much did he drink last night? Whe he moved Puck felt that someone was lying beside him in the bed. He turned to his right just to see a sleeping brunette beside him. He looked closer to see who it was.

"Shit!" Puck yelled when he saw that it was Rachel Berry sleeping beside him.

Rachel just grubbled little when Puck yelled. He thought it was weard that she didn't wake up, he would have done that if someone had yelled just a few centimetres away from him. He called her name a few times in a low voice afraid that someone would hear him. But she didn't move. Not even a little bit. Puck ran his hands over his face and felt something cold of metal connecting with his left cheek. He looked down on his hand and saw what looked like a weddingring on his left hand. He lifted Rachels left hand silenty praying for that she didn't hade one too. But there it was, as clear as the sun in the morning.

"Fuck!" Puck muttered and tried to think back on yesterday. _What the hell did he do last nght?_ Puck thought.

_-Flashback-_

_He was standing in the hotel bar with a drink in his hands __when Rachel came up to him._

_"What is that Noah?" she asked pointing at his drink. And Puck rolled his eyes._

_"What does it look like Berry?" he asked. _

_"Noah, you can't drink, we are under age" she exclaimed._

_"Well that haven't stopped me before and beside I'm not the only one that are drinking" he said and pointed at the direction where all the other gleeks were besides from Quinn and Finn. "Come on Berry we are in Vegas live a little. And try to have fun for once in your life" he said._

_"I know how to have fun" she said and frowned._

_"Well than prove it" he said and gave Rachel his own drink and then ordered a plate of shots. "You know if you are lucky, maybe you have the chance to get some with me tonight" He said and winked at her and she gave him a look that said he wouldn't be that lucky._

_"I don't think so. But I'm gonna drink this just to prove to you that I know how to have fun" she said and then brought the drink to her lips and emptied it at once._

_"Well, thats good Berry but one drink isn't gonna prove anything" Puck said and took the empty glas from her hand and put it down on the desk before he gave her a shot and ha took one himself . "On three Berry" he said and started to count: "One, two, three..." He said and they took the shots._

_Before they even knew it they hade taken at least eight shots and they were pretty drunk._

_"Dude!" Puck exlaimed "You drink like a, like a... spunge" Puck said and felt pretty good with himself for coming up with such a smart word. Rachel giggled and looked up at him._

_"Is that a good thing?" she asked._

_"Hell ya, it's a good thing, and you know what?" he asked and she shoke her head "Well if you take these two last shots I'm gonna marry you" he said and gave her the two last shots and she took them but before she brought the first one to her mouth she said:_

_"I'll take that as a promise" and than she finished the drink and took the last one directly after the first one, then she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand before she looked up at Puck with a big smile on her face._

_"Well, it seams like you owe me a wedding Puckerman"_

_"You're damn right I am" He said and then bent down and kissed her and she melted into it. And then they stumbled away to the wedding chapel._

_

* * *

_

When they goot to Pucks hotel door he opened it and he practicly yanked Rachel into the room and shut the door behind them. Puck prest her against the door and started to kiss down her neck and she moaned a bit when he bit down lightly on her collar bone. Then he kissed his way back and captured her lips with his owns.

"Rachel Puckerman I like the shound of that" He mumered against her lips.

"Me too" She mumered and prest her lips against his. And Puck lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed, without breaking the kiss.

_-End of flashback-_

No,no,no! I can't be married at least not now and especially not to her! Puck thought.

"Berry! Wake up now!" he shouted and shook her, he didn't care if someone heard him now. But she just turned around and away from him

"Five more minutes daddy" She mumbled.

"Sorry to breake it to ya, but it's not your daddy, it's your hus...husband" he managed to get out without throw up at the thought of it. But what he said worked effectivly, Rachel's eyes snapped open and she sat up in the bed turning her face to Puck.

When Rachel spotted Puck beside her in the bed she practicly jumped out of the bed cluching the sheets around her, because she was naked. And Puck just laughed at her and that made her very angry, first he scared her and now he was laughing at her.

"Shut up Puckerman" she snapped at him.

"Sorry, it's just you should have seen youre face _Wify__" h_e said and smirked at her.

"What are you talking about Noah?" because she had now an idea what he was talking about.

"Well, it seems like you and I got married last night" Puck said and lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers and she could see a ring on his ring finger. And she looked down on her left hand and saw that she hade a ring too.

"No, this can't be happening!" she said and sat down on the bed with her head in her hands "I wasn't supposed to get married now, not in high school and definitly not to you!"

"That hurts Berr...I mean _Puckerman _that's not the way to talk to your husband" he said and held a hand against his chest "But see it from the bright side, you at least waited to have sex until you were married" he said and laid back with his hands behind his neck.

"Oh, thanks I feel a lot better now, thanks Noah" she said sarcastely. He glared at her and said:

"Do you really think I wanted this. To be married to you? No offense but I can't be tied down" he said and then lifted an eyebrow and gave her a pointing look. "That will say if you're not willing to put it out for me at least four times a week"

Rachel just gave him a weird look before saying: "Ee...No thanks"

"Come on, you know you want this it's just to admit it babe" he said and wiggled his eybrows.

"Noah!...come on, be serious!" she said and slapped him on his bare chest and he just laughed at her and she was on her way to hit him again but he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him.

"Noah!" she shouted and tried to pull away, but he held her there so she couldn't move.

"Come on, sex is just healthy in a relationship" he said ran a hand down her body and Rachel felt a shiver down her spine when he did that and she hated that she felt that.

"But we are not in a relationship" she said to defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, but we are married and I want to have sex with my wife" he said.

"Well then you gonna have to wait a long time" she said and looked down at him looking into his hazel eyes.

"We'll see about that" he whispered and leaned in closer to kiss her.

* * *

Finn walked in to the room he was sharing with Puck. He hade been with Quinn all night because she didn't want to be without him now when she was pregnant. What he wasn't expecting when he got in to the room was to see his best friend with the girl he still had some feelings for on top of him. Puck leaning in to kiss her.

"What the hell?" Finn shouted.

And the both teens snapped their heads up to se Finn glaring at them.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Please read and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What happens in Vegas, DOESN'T always stay in Vegas**

**A/N: ****Hey, here comes a brand new Chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclamere: I don't own anyting.**

* * *

Chapter two:

Rachel jumped off Puck and clutched the sheets closer around her body since she was naked!

"Nice timing dude" Puck said sarcasticly, before he stood up and pulled on his boxers and jeans.

"Did you sleep with him?" Finn asked and walked up to Rachel and grabbed her arm and she just looked down on the floor.

"Did you?" Finn asked again and shook her.

"Finn stop! You are hurting me" she said but he didn't let go of her arm.

"Let her go!" Puck shouted and pulled Finn away from Rachel.

"I want you two to give me some anwsers!" Finn said and glared at us.

"Yes Finn, we slept together but I don't see how that concerns you" Rachel said and looked Finn in the eyes.

"What do you mean, I thought that you and I had something Rach" Finn said in a soft voice.

"Well, we don't. We are just friends and you have Quinn and she is pregnant with _your _baby"

"I know Rach but..."

"No but man" Puck said and cut Finn off. "Like she said, you two are just friends" Puck said and walked to stand beside Rachel.

"Yeah, and what are you?" Finn asked.

"Married" Puck said and lifted his left hand so Finn could se the ring he had on his hand. Finn stared at them with wide eyes.

"Rachel, please tell me that he's joking" Finn said and looked at her, with paniced eyes.

"I wish I could, but I can't, I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Look man. Me and Rachel have a lot to talk about, so can you just get what you came for and then leave?" Puck asked, a little annoyed.

"Fine" Finn snapped, and took his phone from his bed table "But this isn't over" he said and then walked out and slammed the door shut behind him. Puck turned to Rachel and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, Rach. You are smart. So how can we get out of this thing?" he asked.

"I dunno?, I just know that it's legally"

"No shit Sherlock" he said sarcasticly and she glared at him.

"Shut up!" she snapped "What I was going to say was, if you hadn't interrupted me, was that, we can't get a divorce until we are eighteen. And I just turned seventeen, one week ago, and you, turned seventeen two months ago" she said.

"Fuck! Are we really gonna have to stay married for a whole year?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know because my dad worked on a cases like this last year. But then the couples were just sixteen so thay had to stay married for two years"

"Please tell me that you are kidding" he said.

"Do you really think I would be kidding about this?" she said and guestered between them with her right hand. "Do you think I want to be married to you. To be Mrs Rachel Puckerman?"

"Hey! I don't like this either but stop beeing such a bitch about this. It's not gonna help us so just chill for a bit will ya" he said and ran a hand over his face.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? When we come home I'm gonna talk to my dads about this, maybe they can help us"

"Yeah, that sounds good" He said and looked at his watch and started to toss her clothes at her. "Come on, get dressed, we are already ten minutes late for breakfast" he said and then pulled on a clean black T-shirt and his grey McKinley high hoddie with his name Puckerman on the back. Then he waited on Rachel so she could get dressed.

* * *

Twenty minuts later they sat at the table. Rachel sat down between Kurt and Mercedes and Puck between Mike and Brittany.

"Where the hell have you two been? Mr S and Ms P are out and looking for you" Santana asked.

"Yeah, were _have _you two been?" Finn asked and Puck narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wait. Did you two do the nasty last night?" Mercedes asked and nobody of them answered. "Damn, girl" she said and laughed a little.

"Yeah, they did and that's not all" Finn said.

"What did you two do last night?" Quinn asked. Still nobody of them answered so Finn once again filled them in to the rest of the glee kids.

"They got married!" Finn shouted.

"What! one: nice going girl and two: why the hell weren't we invited to the wedding huh?" Mercedes asked, and gestured to the rest of the other glee kids.

"Yeah, honey, I wanted do dress you up in a beutiful white weddingdress so you could wear something different than what you usally are wearing" Kurt said.

"I dress perfactly normal" she huffed.

"Oh, sweetie, you are so cute but yet so wrong" Kurt said and shook his head.

"Back off her Hummel" Puck muttered.

"So it is truth then?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately it is" Rachel said and lifted her left hand and Kurt grabbed her hand to inspect her ring.

"Hum...It's cute but, your husband is pretty stingy" he said and dropped her hand.

"Hey! I'm not stingy. I don't even remember buying her that crap ring to start with" Puck said to defend himself.

"Then why weren't we invited, huh?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry, next time I promise to invite you" Puck muttered ironic.

"That's all I ask for" he said.

"Well the important thing is that you have rings" Tina said and Puck and Rachel sent her a death glare and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah" Kurt said and waved with is hand. "But I think it would be more fun to be married if you had a ring that you could brag about and show off to your friends" Kurt said and all the other girls nodded.

"Can you guys plese stop talking about us two being married?" Rachel asked "It's bad enough as it is"

"Well if you don't wan't to be married to him, then, why did you do it?" Santana asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember. I was just really drunk, okay?" she shouted.

"I know that you were drunk, okay? But even if I was drunk I would never marry _him_" Santana said.

"Like you wouldn't wanting to have a piece of me" Puck said and gestured to his body.

"Been there, done that. Over it. And it's boring now" she said.

"It's obvious that he took advantage of her" Finn pointed out.

"What the hell? Do you really think that I want to marry someone just so I could get into her pants?" Puck said.

"No, but you did. I mean I don't even know why she would marry you in the first place" Finn said and glared at Puck.

"You know what Finn? Shut the fu-"

"Stop accusing him Finn!" Rachel cut him off "Yeah we made a big mistake but we are gonna fix it. And even if we don't this is none of your business what Noah and I did!" she shouted "If I wan't to stay married I'll do that, if I want to date, I duuno maybe Matt, Mike, or even Noah I do that. My point is that it's my choise, And just for that fact it takes two people to say yes on a wedding" Puck smirked when she said that. _Take that Hudson_ he thought " And I don't think that your girlfriend...wait let me do that right _your pregnant girlfriend _is very happy that you are so concerned about what I do. So start caring more about them and their life than my life, so Finn just back the hell off okay?" Rachel said. She didn't even bother to wait on an answer because she just stood up and stormed out. Everyone was speachless but after a few minutes Matt breaked the short silence.

"Dude, your wife is hot when she's angry!"

"Yeah" Puck said and nodded.

"Puck's wife?" They heard Mr Shuster yell and all teens at the table turned their heads in their teachers direction.

* * *

**A/N:**** Let me know what you think :)**

**Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:****What happens in Vegas DOESN'T always stay in Vegas**

**A/N:**** First I want to thank you guys for all the nice reviews :) You make me want to write faster. Okay, here is a new chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclamere:****I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter: Three

Mr. Schuester was glaring at his students, they still sat in silence. Still no one had answered him, so he asked the question again.

"What do you guys mean with Puck's wife?"

"Isn't that obvious Mr. S? It means that I'm married" Puck said and rolled his eyes.

"I know that Puck. But to who, I mean you do know who you got married to?" he asekd.

"Yeah, it's Rachel"

"Rachel who?" he asked.

"Rachel Berry. Do you know any other Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"No, no" Puck said and shook his head "You are wrong there Blondie, her name isn't Berry anymore it's Puckerman now" Puck said and smirked at Finn, making Finn sending him a death glare in return.

"Puck, this isn't something to joke about" Mr. Schuester said and then looked over to the table surching for a special brown haired girl, but she wasn't there "Where is Rachel by the way?" he asked.

"She, stormed out. But she is probably in her room or something" Mercedes said and shrugged.

"Okay, Puck go and get her so we can talk. You guys" he said and turned to the other teens. "Go and do something, we meet here again at four. And I trust the rest of you guys to not do anyting stupid" he said and ran a hand through his hair. This is so not good." He looked up and saw that Puck was still sitting at the table.

"Puck I told you to go and get Rachel."

"I know but I haven't eaten yet."

"Don't care just go and get her, you can eat later" he said and Puck got up muttering something that sounded like _"Go to hell"._

"Will, what are we gonna tell their parents?"

"I don't know Emma. But this is not good" he said.

"I know Will, but everything is going to be okay. At least I hope so" she said and smiled at him "So Puck and Rachel are married now?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it"

"Yeah. Puck and Rachel married, boy I did'nt see that one coming" she said and smiled and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, nor am I. I hope everything is going to be okay. But I think we should wait to tell their parents until we are home. We still have days left so they just as well enjoy it while they still are here, right?" he asked.

"That sounds good Will" she said and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Great!, so does that mean we don't need to talk to you guys?" Puck asked.

"Shut up Noah!" Rachel snapped.

"Come on Puckerman, we aren't going to get sent home, and that's great!" Puck said and smiled down at her, and she glared at him.

"Noah, stop calling me Puckerman" she huffed and the two teachers looked at them with big eyes.

"But I can't call you Berry anymore so I have to call you Puckerman"

"You do know that I have a real name, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I like to call you Puckerman" Rachel turned her head to the two silent teachers.

"Do you two see what I have to deal with?" she asked and pointed a finger at Puck "I can't belive I got married to _him!_"

"You one to talk. I have to be married to you."

"And what's wrong with me?" she asked with the hands on her hips, glaring up at him "Well?" Puck thought she looked scary as hell, but he would never ever admit that. He is a stud for crying out loud and Puckerman is not going to let a girl scare him especially not a girl who is a midget.

"You know you are crazy, a freak and a looser and I'm a stud"

"More like a pain in the ass" Rachel muttered.

"I don't think I have ever heard you curse so much before and in one day. Am I rubbing off on you?" Puck asked and smirked at her.

"Screw you Puckerman" she snapped.

"Nah, I rather screw you" he said and winked at her.

"Well that's not gonna happen" she said.

"Yes, I will!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes I..."

"Stop it!" Mr Schuester yelled and the two teens turned their heads in his deirection "You two need to stop this right now!"

"I would Mr. Schu but he is so immature" Rachel said.

"Rather that, than act like a frik'n nun" Puck snapped.

"Oh, and you..."

"Okay, that's enough! If you two don't stop this right now, I'm gonna send you two home today!" Mr Schuester shouted.

"Noah, you're ruin everything for me!" Rachel hissed.

"Don't blame this on me Mrs Puckerman"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But that's what you are so try to get that through your thick skull"

"I know that my name is Puckerman now, but just stop calling me that, okay?"

"That's not gonna happen"

"Grow up Noah!"

"Bitch!" he snapped and her eyes went wide.

"You did not just call me a bitch"

"I will do that when you stop acting like one, but right now you..."

"Shut up both of you!" Mr Schuester shouted. He wouldn't be suprised if he hade lost his voice tomorrow "Okay you two are going home today!"

"You can't Mr Schu, please" Rachel begged.

"Sorry Rachel, but you two need to learn how to get along with each other and the only way that is going to happen, is if you two drive home. Together" he said.

"What! No way in hell! that's almost a week's drive!" Puck complained.

"I know and that's perfect. Look at this as your own little honeymoon" he said and smiled.

"But we don't even have a car" Puck said.

"Here" he said and tossed Puck a pair of carkeys

"Whose are these?" Puck asked.

"They're mine, I bought a car here that I wanted to work on and fix up. My cousin was going to drive it for me, but now when you two are going home you can drive it. It's a win-win for me; I get my car home to Lima and I don't have to see my cousin, don't take it wrong, I like him, he is family bad he just brags about everything he does, and stuff...anyway in this way you get a chance to bond with each other"

"Mr S you can't do this" Puck said.

"Yes I can, and you have..." he said and looked at his watch "exactly one hour to pack your bags and then bring all your things down here"

"But..."

"No buts Rachel. We meet you guys here in one hour and don't be late. I show you guys the car after that" and then he walked away grabbing Ms Pillsburys hand and walked away leaving Puck and Rachel staring after them with big eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**** So what did you think? Please tell me through a review :) **

**In the next chapter the road trip starts, but how will it go? I don't even know yet. Haha!**

**I also want to say that I haven't got a beta reader yet (I don't know how to get one...) and if there are any spelling issuses I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.**_

_**A/n: **_**I am soooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! I haven't had ANY inspiration for this story, so I hope you'll like this chapter and if you guys have any ideas or something you'd like to happen, please let me know. :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

** _Chapter Four_

Rachel and Puck stood on the side walk, bags in hand, in front of Mr. Schuster's car. _If you can ever call it that since it looked like a scrap heap on wheels._

"You can not _actually_ be serious, Mr. Schue…" Rachel asked looking on to the car with wide, shocked eyes.

"I'm with her on that one. This car is a piece of shit! It looks like a piece of crap, and it would totally not be good for my rep if anyone saw me riding in this," Puck ranted, pointing towards the car.

"This car isn't much worse than that _thing_ you call your car," Rachel scoffed.

"Hey! My _truck_ is badass, and this Volvo is not my style," Puck defended is pride and joy, arms folding in front of him. His truck had style, he had worked hard to get that truck. He smirked to himself wondering what type of chick car Rachel had before directing his smirk towards her.

"And what type of car do _you_ drive, may I ask? It's a pink Prius isn't it?"

Rachel smirked before turning her gaze to him, "_Actually_, I have a black Peugeot 908. I got it when I turned seventeen, and since my fathers are never home they wanted me to have a nice ride. Let me say it goes faster then the car I had before, but lucky me I got too keep that one too," she explained turning her smirk to a smile.

Puck stared at her, his eyes wide. There was _no_ way she could have that car. He had dreamed of riding in one of those cars since he first saw one.

"What car did you have before?" he gulped, fearing the answer.

Rachel shrugged, "Nothing special. Just a red Ferrari 599," speaking as if it was nothing. Rachel titled her head towards him, her gaze greeting his, smiling at the look on his face. _Didn't expect that one, did you?_ She doesn't know what his deal is, she loved her cars, heck she loved everything that goes fast and looks good. Her cars were like her babies, that's why she had never taken any of them to school. She knew _someone_ would do _something_ to it. It's not that they can't touch it, because they can, but since she isn't very popular someone would probably just do it to irritate her.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" Puck muttered. He couldn't believe Rachel Berry had cars like that – cars she can call her _own_. It's not like he wouldn't want the (he totally does) because they sound like they're chick cars (he probably wouldn't care) and he likes is truck… its badass! (But he would most likely dump that truck for one of hers.)

"No, I'm most certainly not. If you want we can take a ride in one of them when we get back home. You could take my _old_ car and I'll take the one I got on my birthday," she offered nonchalantly.

"_Really?_" he asked, trying is hardest not to grin like a fucking idiot on Christmas. _Yes, he knows he doesn't celebrate Christmas… you know for the whole Jewish reason… but whatever, not the point._

"Sure, why not," she answered, shrugging it off like nothing, "If you think you can keep up."

Puck turned to her, seeing her smirk grow on her face, "And _why_ wouldn't I do that?" he asked irritated.

"Well, if you drive as slow as your brain _functions_, it will take a really long time to get anywhere," she said her smirk getting slightly cockier. Puck's glare dug into her gaze, he should've known this was coming.

"Whatever. I wouldn't want to drive a chick car anyways," he snorted.

"You can say that for as long as you want, but we both know you would love to drive one of my _chick cars_, as you call it," she smiled waiting for him to reply, and when nothing was said she let out a deep laugh.

"Shut up, _Puckerman_!" he snapped, her stopping at the name before glaring.

"How many times to I have to ask you to _stop calling me that_!" she snapped back.

"Why? When you said yes to be Mrs. Noah Puckerman, I thought that you understood that I was going to call you that, babe," he reminded her, his infamous smirk appearing on his face. _Mhm, that was a great comeback._

Mr. Schue shook his head, watching as the teens argued in front of him for the past ten minutes. At first it was looking as if they were making progress, but he guesses he was all wrong about that at the point of them starting to argue again. _Guess this is the as best of a time to cut in as any time._

"Will you guys cut it out? This is the _exact_ reason why you guys are going home!" he said, running his hand down his face, "and to answer your earlier question, yes, you are riding home in this car."

"But it's a piece of shit," Puck protested.

"I know, but I will fix it up a bit," he tried to reason, smiling.

"A _bit_? Mr. Schue this car needs a miracle," Puck scoffed.

He sighed, "Yeah maybe," he responded shrugging, "but this 'piece of _crap_' is the car that is taking you home… unless you two want to _walk_ home?" Will asked as Rachel and Puck looked at him with disbelief for turning towards each other and back.

"We'll take the car," the _Puckermans_ answering at the same time.

"Good," he said, tossing the keys to car towards Puck, he catching them with one of his hands. Ms. Pillsbury, who hadn't said anything the entire time, smiled on before putting in her own words.

"Oh and before we forget, Will and I have a surprise for you two," she said in a freakishly cheery voice.

"What _kind_ of surprise?" Rachel asked suspiciously, not enjoying the way the two teachers were smiling at each other before looking at them.

"Go and take a look for yourself, it's on the back of the car," she answered smiling even bigger.

Rachel and Puck slowly walked towards the back of the car, stopping at the sight of the big sign on it.

_Just Married_.

"_Very funny_," Rachel spoke to no one in particular, sarcastically, before looking up to Puck who just glared at the sign as if he was attempting to blow it up with his mind; the sound of Ms. Pillsbury's and Mr. Schuester's laughter echoing through their ears.

"Well, _we_ thought it was funny, and it is also part of your punishment. You'll have to drive back home with that sign on the back of the car," Will explained as the look of shock spreading across the teen's faces and dropped jaws grew more and more humorous (to him).

"What's so fucking hilarious?" Puck snapped, obviously not finding any of this _hilarious_ at all.

"Oh, it's nothing. You should've just seen the looks on your faces is all," Ms. P answered, waving their words away with her hand.

"You two _must_ be joking right?" Rachel asked hoping this part would be a joke.

"Yes, Rachel, it was a joke," her male teacher answered.

"Hmph… and I thought teachers were supposed to be professional," Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll have to agree with you there, wifey," Puck concurred continuing to glare holes into his teachers.

"So, here is the gas money you'll need," Will spoke as he handed them a stack of money, "it'll probably not last you the _entire_ was home, but it will take you most of the way, so that's good," he said smiling once again at them.

"Mr. Schuester, its four-hundred dollars. It's a lot of money," Rachel said, with big, wondering eyes. _Why would he give them this much? Heck, why would he walk around with that much money in his pocket?_

"I know, but you guys will need to have some gas money," he answered, shrugging his shoulds.

Puck looked at him like he must be crazy, "Okay, well thanks," he replied stuffing the money into his pocket.

"No problem, you guys should load your bags into the trunk so you can be ready to leave. You guys have a long drive ahead of you."

"Ugh, I know. I can't believe that I am going to be stuck with _her_ for almost a week…" Puck groaned.

"Well it was your fault in the first place, and besides your no walk in the park either, Puck," Rachel snapped back, placing a hand on her hip as she glared up towards him.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Puck shot back.

"It means that: _You. Are. Annoying!_" she replied slow enough for his thick skull to absorb.

"Not _that_," Puck said, rolling his eyes, " I mean _this_ being all _my_ fault," Puck said trying to get what she meant, not realizing what she had said before. _It is fucking _impossible_ to have a conversation with this girl without wanting to rip your ears off!_

"_You_ proposed to _me_," she began, "If you hadn't of done that we wouldn't be here right now" she finished, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It isn't just my fault, it's not like I _forced_ you to say yes on marrying me and having a wedding. We both said it, so deal with it!" Puck snapped, taking a deep breath after giving the longest rant he had ever made in his life. _Oh my fucking gawd, she's rubbing off on me!_

"Jerk!" she snapped.

"Will you two just _stop it_?" Schuester snapped, "Put your damn stuff in the car and just go!" _These two need to learn a lesson; I just hope they'll get along as the trip progresses. They're perfect for each other… they just can't see it yet._

Will just shook his head before grabbing Emma's hand, "Come on, Em, lets get going. We need to plan on what we'll be doing for the rest of the week." Both of them walking away as he looked of his shoulder back towards the two teens.

"Oh, have a safe trip. Try not to kill each other. We'll be in touch," he called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner, leaving the two teens to themselves as they stared off towards where their teachers once were with wide eyes.

"Puck was furious, he couldn't believe that they were sending him home. He'd always wanted to go to Vegas; he had this whole week planned, and when he finally gets here he's sent home for marrying a crazy ass (and sometimes, scary) midget.

"This is just fucking perfect," he shouted, connecting his foot with the tire a couple times, only to stop at the feel of a pair of small hands on his back.

"Noah, stop, you breaking a foot won't help us," Rachel spoke, her voice small, "Come on, lets just get our bags into the car and get out of here," her small voice sending shivers down his spine. Puck felt her hand drop, missing the touch of it already.

_What the fuck? I'm not supposed to feel like that when she touches me… but that doesn't mean I like her, right? Because I don't. _

He kicked the car one more time before walking towards the trunk to place his stuff in it.

"It doesn't help if you damage the car more than necessary," Rachel added, watching as he locked his gaze with her before breaking it off and running a frustrated hand through her hair. He took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself down.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said running his hand over his Mohawk, "You can get into the car, I'll put your bags into the car," he said, picking up Rachel's two bags.

"Oh, okay, thanks," she thanked him, a smile gracing her lips. Puck was about to smile back, but instead just shook his head.

"Whatever, just get in the car," he muttered. She just nodded sadly before walking to the passenger side's door as he placed the bags into the trunk.

Rachel got into the car, putting her headphones into her ears and pressing play on her iPod. She began to think of what he dads would say when they got home, but then again she already knows what they won't be happy about this. She hadn't noticed Noah getting into the car, she hardly even noticed them pulling out into the busy street before stopping at an intersection with signs all pointing in different directions until Puck ripped her headphones from out of her ears.

"_What?"_ she said, trying to understand what the heck his problem was.

"You're the smart one, which way?" he asked gesturing towards the signs.

"How the heck should I know? Do I _look_ like a map to you?" she answered quite irritated.

"You didn't pack one?"

"Why the _heck_ would I pack one? Did _you_ pack one? No, so don't bug me about it," she snapped.

"Chill Lady PMS, I was just asking," he 'apologized' before rolling his eyes, "Look, we'll just take a right now, and see if we can find a place that sells maps, and until then we'll just read the signs, okay?"

"Whatever," she agreed, taking a much need deep, calming breath.

They must have driving in complete silence for around ten minutes before she broke it, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier… this is just so… I don't know how to explain it," she spoke softly, shrugging.

"Completely _insane_?" he offered before smirking at her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I can't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago I was a virgin and most definitely not married," she said shaking the smile of her lips, laughing a little as he laughed with her.

"Well, less then a day ago, I was _not_ a virgin and I hadn't slept with you… yes," he said winking towards her as she rolled her eyes, "but I was not married," he said smiling at her.

"You know, when you hear it out loud it sounds pretty messed up," Rachel thought aloud, smirking back up at her husband.

"Yeah? Well it is really fucked up, but hey it's Vegas," he said shrugging his shoulders as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

"It sure is," she mumbled before seeing the wedding ring still on his finger and hers, she didn't want to say anything wondering how long it will take for him to see it too, smiling at the thought of it.

"What are you smiling about?" Puck asked, cocking his eyebrow up towards her when he noticed her sitting beside him smiling at, what he thought, what she was thinking about. And hell, he wanted to know what it was.

"Oh, nothing important," she answered.

"Come on, Mrs. Puck, I want to know," he asked smirking at her.

"Mrs. Puck, really?" she asked amused.

"Yeah, I think it sounds cooler and totally badass, now answer," he explained before nodding towards her to talk.

"Nothing, just thinking of what my fathers are going to say is all," she explained, not completely lying, "and you know, how they are totally going to kill me!" she added on, burying her face into her hands.

"I totally forgot that you have two dads," he remembered, "Don't worry, they'll kill me first," he told her, trying to make her feel a little better.

"You'll be fine, it's me they are going to be disappointed at," she assured, "What about your mom?" she asked.

"I think she is going to have a party," he answered honestly.

"Excuse me?" she asked completely confused.

"A party, you know, to celebrate that I got married to a 'nice Jewish girl,'" he clarified, "She's been nagging me about it since I was old enough to listen. She's always told me that I should date one and now I'm married to one. She's going to be annoyingly happy… her face is going to beam like it's the Fourth of July," he said before smiling at her.

"But then again, she'll probably be sad and hate my guts when we get divorced," he said shrugging, "but at least she'll be proud of me for at least a year. She's never really been proud of me, so that's going to be nice."

Rachel just looked at him confused, "Uhm, okay," she said blinking a few times trying to digest everything that just came past his lips, "You really think that she's going to have a party for us?" she asked, giving him a bright smile.

"Yeah, probably, why?" he asked not entire sure if he should like that smug smile on her face, "Okay, what's going on in that head of yours?

Rachel just looked at him as her smile brightened, "Well you see, if she is planning a late wedding party. We'll get presents right?" she asked, watching him nod his head slowly.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied trying to understand what she is trying to get at.

"Okay, so look. We'll be married for a year, and if we have a party we will get presents and I love presents," she said smiling even bigger, him wondering if that's even possible. _Guess so._

"So, what you're saying is that you're going to use my mother so we can get presents?" he asked playfully, but she took him seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course we won't… It was just, you said she was throwing us a party anyways, and-"

"Don't apologize, I just with I had come up with it first," he said smirking at her.

"Oh! Okay then," she smiled, "I guess that is three things we have in common then," she said holding up three fingers.

"Really… and what are they?" he asked.

"We both love music, cars, and free stuff," she listed, "Oh, can I put the radio on?" she asked, him only rolling his eyes.

"It's a free country, but if you put on anything Broadway you're walking home," he threatened.

"_You wouldn't dare_," she said narrowing her eyes.

"_Try me_," he challenged.

After a few seconds on silence, "Fine, no Broadway," she reasoned as Train's _Hey, Soul Sister_ came on the radio.

"Happy now, Asshole?" she snapped, only hearing him chuckle.

"Very, and I'm starting to think I'm rubbing off on you, babe," he smirked, hearing her scoff next to him.

"Shut up and drive," she retorted turning up the volume on the radio as Katy Perry's song _Waking Up In Vegas_ began to spew out the speakers of the car.

"Oh you _have _to be fucking kidding me!" Puck yelled out.

_**

* * *

**__**A/n: **_**Okay, so this was a long chapter, but I hope it was good. :) I don't know when I can get the next chapter up… but until next time, please review! :) **

**Once again I want to thank my awesome beta reader ****xKaishisxMoonx ****you are the best! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happens In Vegas Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas **

_**A/n: **_**Okay, so here comes a new chapter – which I hope you will like. :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything.**

_

* * *

__Chapter Five:_

(_Puck's P.O.V.)_

Driving down the highway out of Nevada and into Utah was pretty quiet. I glanced over to see Rachel sleeping away up against the window. I thought about waking her up, but I don't think I will; I'll mess with her when she's awake. _I'm a saint, I know. _

_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life, so now you runnin' wild-_

I began reachin' deep into my pocket for my phone, finally pulling it out to see Finn's name flash across the screen before answering.

"'Sup?"

"_Uh, hey man. Just head you two were headin' back to Lima."_ Who knew awkwardness could leak through a phone.

"_Yeah_, so?" I replied, annoyance still tinting the tone of my voice. What? I'm still pissed off at Hudson for going and assuming that I'd actually do this _on purpose_.

"_N-nothing… I just wanted to tell you that i-if you mess with Rachel, I-I'll-" _

Is he seriously threatening me right now? "You'll do _what_, Finessa?" I asked throwing the in the tone that gets the nerds running for the hills. I could hear Finn about to come up with more to say, but I better get this out before the Princess wakes up.

"I won't hurt her like you have, Hudson, and like she said before… what happens between us is _our_ business, so just leave us _the hell alone_!" I snapped.

"_You _will_ hurt her, Puckerman. Don't forget that I know you and you'll never be able to stay faithful to her." _Finn snapped.

"How can you know that, huh?" I teased, ignoring the obvious, "Last time I checked, you were stuck in Vegas and I'm on my way home with Rachel," I smirked into the phone, "So you can't stop me if anything even happens."

There was a silence that filled the conversation before Finn finally decided to speak up, _"Dude, you know that I still have some sort of feelings for her…"_ Finn whispered, but I couldn't help but snort.

"Yeah? Well, again, last time I checked _you_ had a pregnant girlfriend and Rachel is married to _me_, so back the fuck off already! I'll see you in a week."

I jabbed at the end button ending the call before he could say anything and tossed my phone into the drink holders. Fucking Hudson and his stupid questions.

I glanced back towards Rachel, the phone call not disturbing her sleep at all. I turned back towards the road smiling, I won't admit it to anyone but I could never hurt her it kills me alone to see her cry.

[*]

I glanced towards the clock on the radio, it showing it minutes to three o'clock, making me even more fucking starving. I pulled off to a small town in search for a drive-in, finally finding one and parking in the lot.

"Why are we stopping?" Rachel's still tired voice gracing us with its presence.

"I'm hungry so we're stopping to get something to eat," I answered her getting out of the car.

"Oh, okay, but do we have to eat here?" she asked.

I bent down a little to look towards her from outside, the windows still down, "And _what's wrong_ with this place?" I asked, not caring how annoyed I sounded.

"It just looks… _dirty_," she said wrinkling her nose towards the place in question.

I groaned, she _can not_ be serious, "I don't care, I didn't get to eat my breakfast this morning, so I am going to go inside this place even if it's good or not. You can stay out here for all I care," I said, closing the door and stuffing my hands into my pockets as I made my way towards the door.

"_Fine!_" I heard before hearing the door open and close from behind me," I turned slightly as I watched Rachel's figure get closer before stopping next to mine her arms crossed over her chest. I rolled my eyes before continuing my way inside, opening and holding the door for her to enter. What? My mama taught me right!

[*]

_(Rachel's P.O.V.)_

We sat down at a table towards the back of the building; it looked the least dirty - amazingly. We both took the menu's given to us looking through them. A couple minutes passed before Puck put down his with a bored look on his face. I glanced up at him seeing him checking out his surroundings. I looked back down, biting my lip, wondering if there was anything here that looked the least bit appetizing.

After a few more minutes a waitress made her way to our table before stopping in front of us with a big grin on her face. I looked her over – red hair, green eyes, mid-twenties _maybe_.

"Hello, my name is Amy. What can I get for you, today?" I glanced back up towards her to see that same smile still on her face. I glanced at Puck noticing him checking out the woman standing in front of him, a smirk plastering his lips. I looked back up to see her waiting for us, her smiling slightly faltering.

"I'll take a burger with fries and a coke, babe," he said smirking at her.

"_Okay_," she answered jotting it down on her note pad, obviously use to the sexual harassment, "and you?"

I looked back down at the menu picking the first thing I saw, "I'll take a chicken salad and a water please," I answered smiling back at her before handing the menu back to her.

"Great. I'll be back with your orders soon," she said smiling again – which is starting to creep me out – before grabbing the menus and walking back towards the front of the room.

I turned back towards Puck, resting my head on my hands, as he continued staring at the waitress (her ass most likely) as she walked away, clearly enjoying the view. Obviously he _must_ remember that he's _married_, but I guess that that doesn't mean he can't ogle other girls. Not that I care if he does or not.

When the waitress was finally out of view he turned back towards me, looking at me confused as I mock glared at him.

"_What?"_

Ignoring that I moved on to more important matters, "So, I think we should try and look for a place to stay when we are on our way again," I spoke leaning back into my chair.

Puck nodded before mimicking my movements, "Sure, but you're driving."

"_Why?_" I asked irritated.

"Because I drove us here while you were asleep the whole freakin' way, and now it's your turn to drive," he said a matter-of-factly.

His logic is good enough for me, I guess. "_Fine," _I agreed before seeing the waitress in the corner of my eye. I looked at Puck to see him seeing the same thing.

"So, the waitress looked good, huh?" I asked.

"Well duh, I'm not blind, sucks I'm stuck with you thought," he said not realizing what he said… no actually, something tells me he did.

I let my mouth hang open before seeing the way he was looking at her. Well, if he doesn't care, I won't either.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you, Noah."

His head snapped back towards me with big, shocked eyes, "You sure you won't be mad it I get with her?" he asked as if I was kidding.

"_Nope_," I answered popping the 'p,' "but I don't think you're her type," I said shrugging before leaning onto the table once again.

"Babe, have you _seen_ me?" he asked his brows raised, "I am _everyone's_ type," he said gesturing to himself. I just shook my head as Amy made her way to us with our food.

I smirked, "You want to bet?" I asked.

"Sure," he smirked back, "what's the deal?"

I glanced at her for a second before returning my gaze back towards him, "If she reacts to you, you have to drive whenever I don't feel like it _and_ I get to pick the music in the car for the whole trip."

Puck's eyes narrowed at her as he thought about it, "Fine. But _when_ I win, you have to drive all the time and you are going to let me go to second base with you."

"Fine," I said as Amy finally reached out table and set the food down.

"Okay, so here is your food. Enjoy," she said staying to make sure we had everything no doubt.

"Thanks doll," Puck said turning on the charm.

"You're welcome," she answered before turning towards me, "So is it your first time here? I don't think I've see you guys around before," she asked clearly to me.

"Oh yes, we are just passing through. We're on our way back to Lima, Ohio."

"Oh, too bad."

"I know, it sure is babe. I mean I would totally want to look you up," he said winking at her.

I rolled my eyes at his motives, "It's you'll excuse me, I am just going to go and get a napkin," I said before walking away stopping behind a pillar still within earshot.

"So I was just wondering…" Puck began before getting cut off by Amy.

"You don't know how lucky you are to be married to her," she said with a sigh.

Puck practically choked on the fry he had just placed in his mouth, "How do you know we're married?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well, you have rings on your fingers for starters," she pointed out, him looking down at his hand not remembering having it on at all. I could almost hear him curse himself in his head.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but can you give your wife my number and tell her she can call me _whenever_ she wants," Amy spoke breathlessly handing him a card before walking away.

I made my way over and sat down just in time to hear him mutter a "sure," in her direction. I picked up a fork and jabbed at my salad before raising it to my mouth.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked amused before stuffing the salad into my mouth.

"You totally set me up, didn't you?"

I continued looking at him, the glare on his face making me want to laugh out load, but I only smiled at him with big eyes and placed a hand over my heart, "_Me,_ why would _I_ do that?" I asked pretending to be offended, "_Oh, _and before I forget, you're driving," I spoke before taking another bite of my salad. Ahh, the taste of satisfaction go great with any dish.

'What? No fucking way! It's your turn!" Puck complained.

"No, we had a bet remember?" I reminded him, a smirk painted upon my lips.

"That doesn't count! You _totally_ knew she was a lesbian!" he protested.

"No I didn't, I _assumed_ she might be a lesbian, and it appears that I was right, so the bet is still on. I won, you lost, get over it." I said rolling my eyes and continued eating.

_(Puck's P.O.V.)_

When we were almost done eating, I came up with something I could do to mess with her. Pay back.

"So _darling_, when can we have sex again?" I asked innocently, holding in a laugh as she spit out the water she had just been drinking. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Hard. The look on her face? Priceless.

"Are you okay?" A man at the table next to them asked, the man sitting with another lady – probably a couple.

"She's fine, she was just excited for tonight. You see we are on our honeymoon and instead of going to a vacation spot she wanted to drive from California to back home in Lima, so we could see the country," I said with a smile plastered to my face. She wasn't the only one who knew how to act.

"How romantic," the lady sitting with the man cooed, "When me and Carl got married he took me to Hawaii, it was so beautiful there," the lady said obviously reliving the time in her head.

"I bet it was, so how long have you guys been married?" I asked.

"Twenty years now," the man said proudly. Rachel was still staring at me with those big brown eyes of hers, unable to speak from the obvious embarrassment… to her. I on the other hand, am having a blast. I watched as she just stabbed her salad with her fork and placing another bite into her mouth.

"Sweetie, chew with your mouth closed – we're at a restaurant, babe," I said sweetly as she glared daggers into my head.

"You guys are so adorable together," the lady said.

"Thanks."

"May I ask how old you guys are?"

"Sure, we're seventeen. I know we're young, but we are in love so we guessed why not get married?" I said shrugging.

"Yeah son you sure are young, but we don't think that age matters when you have _the one_," the man said honestly.

"You got that right, if you excuse us we have to go. She has been begging me to find a hotel so we can have sex. I said that we should wait but she begged me. And between you and me, "I said leaning forward to man speaking in hush tones, "She's crazy in the sack."

"I know how that feels man," he said, high-fiving me. I stood up and reached out a hand to Rachel that was sitting in frozen shock, unable to move.

"Come on babe, lets pay and get out of here so we can go and look for that hotel you've been begging me to take you," I smirked.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" she hissed.

[*]

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

When they got out to the car he knew he would get it.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman! How dare you embarrass me that way! I can't believe the nerve you have!" she snapped.

Puck smirked opening the door, "Chill, come on it was fun."

"It was absolutely _not_ fun!"

"Yeah, whatever, take it as payback for tricking me," he said getting into the car and waiting for her to get in before pulling out from the parking lot. As they reached back onto the highway he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to her.

"What's this?" she wondered.

"Oh, that's the waitress' number. She wanted me to let you know that you can call her _whenever_ you want," he smirked, winking at her.

He was thinking, threesome.

She was thinking, someone save her.

* * *

_**A/n: **_**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. :) Send me a review if you want, I'd like to know what you thought of it. I also want to thank my beta reader: **_xKaishisxMoonx_** again for her amazing job. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating my stories I don't have a beta reader and I need one because I don't want to publish anything that have a lot of mistakes. **

**But if you want or know someone that would want to be my, beta reader please let me know :)**

**Once again I am sorry for taking so long time with the stories.**

**-Lovisa **


End file.
